


Observation #1

by starry_nights88



Series: Observations [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> “He’s going to be the best, if they don’t destroy him first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation #1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is not mine. It was given to me by a friend.

His movements were graceful, eye-catching and—Magnus realized with an arched brow—deadly even as he practiced with Clary; throwing punch after punch for her to dodge or block when she didn't move fast enough.

"He's using more force than normal with her," Alec remarked thoughtfully. His voice was soft as he watched the two continue to train, though it was beginning to look less and less like training and more like Jace was trying to work out some sort of frustration. "It looks like he's actually _trying_ to hit her."

Magnus let out a hum of acknowledgement, watching Jace and Clary for a moment longer before he answered Alec. "How else is she supposed to learn to defend herself if he doesn't come at her with the intention to harm her?" Magnus pointed out, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Alec nodding slowly in agreement.

"Jace would never hurt her." Alec sounded so sure of himself, so confident in what he said and, really, he had that right. Because, who knew Jace better than his _parabatai_ ; better than Alec did?

However, in that moment, as blows rained down on Clary—blows she could hardly protect herself from, Magnus noted—it looked as though Jace _wanted_ to hurt Clary.

It was disconcerting, and so unlike Jace…

Magnus was at a loss and, when he glanced at his lover, he realized Alec was just as confused. The warlock frowned and continued to watch the pair train, hoping to uncover the reasoning behind the tense, almost _vicious_ sparring match.

He didn't expect to solve the mystery, but then Jace did something very odd—very out of character for someone as well trained as him. It was only a quick glance, but a lot could happen within that glance and Jace was suddenly reminded of that fact when Clary's fist smashed into his jaw.

Alec let out a surprised gasp and, Magnus had to admit that he was pretty surprised himself, but not for the same reason as his boyfriend. Magnus wasn't sure if Alec had noticed his _parabatai's_ lapse of attention, and Magnus didn't call attention to it, but he was curious as to what caused it.

So he looked off into the direction Jace had glanced and there, standing on the sidelines, was Clary's best friend. Magnus had forgotten he was even present; Simon was so quiet, mouse like in fact…

The warlock shook his head, deciding that Simon's presence did shine a little more light on Jace's sour disposition. It didn't take an idiot to see the tension between the two—the tension that began and ended with Clary Fay.

"Losing your touch, eh, Jace?"

The sarcasm in Simon's voice was overwhelming and his smirk was downright harsh, and Clary moved to admonish Simon for what he said. However, Jace was quicker with a nasty retort, "Why don't you come over here for a little target practice and we'll find out."

Magnus was expecting a battle of wits, because Jace and Simon were constantly bickering and arguing with each other—each insult more creative and sarcastic than the last—but what actually happened was completely astonishing.

Simon's entire demeanor tensed as his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and his body seemed to shudder—to shake with a barely suppressed rage before the young vampire simply exploded.

"Fuck you!" Simon snarled fiercely and, just like that, he was gone.

A shocked silence followed his outburst and Magnus felt just as confused as both Alec and Clary looked, but Jace— _Jace_ looked almost _apologetic_ and that, Magnus thought, was more surprising than Simon's exclamation in the first place.

"Well…" Magnus murmured softly as he wrapped an arm around Alec's waist and leaned down to his ear. "That was a bit excessive, no?"

"You think so?" Alec asked, not unkindly, as he spared Magnus a quick glance before his gaze returned to Jace. Alec's eyes were meaningful, filled with worry and care as Jace started towards the door before Clary stopped him short.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, looking up at the young Shadowhunter with a pleading expression as she said something softly; something Magnus couldn't hear as Alec sighed softly and tucked himself closer to Magnus' side. "You know, he could be the best."

Magnus hummed softly, looking at his lover. "I thought he already was," he replied before looking back at Jace and Clary; she convincing him to stay while he looked like he wanted to leave—like he wanted to go after Simon.

"Hm, he could be, if they don't destroy him first."


End file.
